Naruto: Wisdom and Theories
by Savior of Six Paths
Summary: A collection of everybody's ideas regarding the Narutoverse from the downright silly to the well thought out. Please peruse and find your inspiration or your daily laugh. Want to leave some thoughts of your own? PM me.


**Hello guys! You might recognize me from having read and followed your stories and possibly by myself leaving you a review for said stories when I believed it merited such an action. I have seen a few examples of what I intend this piece to become over the years that I have been part of this great community. Fic corners, where people dump their ideas and give aspiring authors the opportunity to possibly use them, have been largely unused and I plan for this work to be a spring board for prospective writers to take ideas and shape them in their own unique way for the benefit and enjoyment of their readers. Without further ado, I present you with the first entry. Please enjoy.**

The Rinnegan

The most sacred dojutsu of the great three and the same eyes that the Sage of Six Paths wielded. If you have full control of its power, you are a god in human flesh. If you unlock this dojutsu, there's absolutely no way that you have small chakra reserves as both sides of the sage's family are monsters in the chakra department. Anyways, lets get on to the theories:

1\. Elemental Affinities (The Rinnegan allows the wielder to have an affinity towards all five of the elements and most likely an extremely high affinity towards all of them. What this means is that you might possibly have such a good grasp on the elements themselves that you can naturally perform possibly any jutsu with less hand seals than a normal shinobi. Since you also have such a high affinity towards all the elements then that makes it possible to perform any element that would otherwise be considered a kekkei genkai such as Ice Release or Storm Release. If that is not the case, then the wielder would have to train in the elements to achieve such control in order to do as mentioned earlier. I'm inclined to believe that it is possible to do this because it is said that Hagaromo was the father of ALL ninjutsu.)

2\. The Sharingan and the Rinnegan (The Sharingan is descended from the Rinnegan. That being said, I do not see how the normal Rinnegan should not be able to allow the user to perform Sharingan techniques such as Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. If anything the user would possibly have to train him or herself to unlock those aspects. Special Sharingan techniques such as Kamui and Kotoamatsukami should also be available since the same man who wielded these eyes was the founder of ALL ninjutsu. On an obvious note, the Rinnegan should be able to cast genjutsu.)

3\. Deva Path (The most OP techniques in the Narutoverse are Almighty Push and Universal Pull. You are controlling one of the four fundamental forces of the universe and depending on how much chakra you put into these techniques, the results can be devastating. Alongside with Chibaku Tensei, I believe their should be a jutsu that can counteract it such as one that creates a dark hole that can suck in something as big as Chibaku Tensei itself but lets be honest, it would have to be a chakra heavy technique. This path is an allegory for control of the universe.)

4\. Preta Path ( I can only describe this path as the complete control of the flow of chakra both internally and externally. It can drain chakra from any jutsu or person to replenish your reserves and this is just a theory but I also believe that it is because of this aspect that allows a Rinnegan wielder to have almost perfect chakra control given training is done with this particular path. If you are a sage, then it is possible that you can take in nature chakra indefintely using this path. Once again, this path signifies the wielder's control over his or her energies.)

5\. Animal Path (From my observations, I believe that this path uses the Ying-Yang Release to create summons that act like large shadow clones but obviously the same size as summons since they are huge and can work independently. The wielder can imagine any animal that he or she wants and can summon it to the physical world. This path is meant to signify the wielder's control of his surroundings)

5\. Asura Path ( The ability to augment your body with mechanical limbs and weapons, I consider it to be the ultimate taijutsu threat as given experience, you can create anything with it whether it being a katana for a hand or a fully mechanized armor like a Gundam to cover yourself with. Although with Susanoo, it would be pointless to use the Asura Path to do that. I do say thought that it is perfectly viable to create a thin sheet of armor that looks like skin to protect yourself at all times. Not unlike how Gaara had a thin layer of sand to protect his body. This path signifies complete dominance over one's body.)

6\. Human Path (I guess this path allows the wielder the control of one's soul whether it is their own or somebody else's. They can either rip out somebody's soul and kill them or possibly just touch it and gain the information they desire. The wielder may have the ability to manipulate the soul itself. Complete mastery of this path signifies one's mastery of their soul.)

7\. Naraka Path (Besides being used as an interrogation technique, it can also heal any damage done to somebody just by simply being deposited in the mouth of the King of Hell. It can be considered the gateway to the Outer Path and it can be seen symbolically as control of the physical realm.)

8\. Outer Path (This path symbolically stands for control over the spiritual realm. You can revive the dead using this path and there may also be a jutsu that can take life away depending on how much chakra the wielder uses. It is uncertain whether the techniques that pertain to this path use the life force or the chakra of the wielder. With the Juubi, it is possible to use these jutsu without repercussions. Limbo also seems to belong to this path as it cannot possibly fit into any other path and the technique cannot be seen on the physical plain of existence.

9\. Ying-Yang Release (After carefully studying the series, I have come to the conclusion that the wielder doesn't have access to this technique on a large scale unless he/she has the Juubi sealed inside of them. This technique can be used on a small scale but then most likely the chakra consumption will be heavy as well as the focus needed to perform such a feat. You have unlimited access to this spectrum of power only if the wielder subjugates the Juubi or the Sage of Six Paths decides to give it you [How f***ing convenient!] and even then, it won't be the same as having the Juubi. The most powerful technique of this class is the Truth Seeking Balls. Being made of the five elements and Ying-Yang Release, otherwise considered the principles of creation, these spheres can be considered their own universes and if that theory is correct, then that means that whatever mass they touch doesn't cease to exist but is simply absorbed into the universe inside the sphere. However, that doesn't make the technique any less deadly. It seems that these manifestations of the Ying-Yang release always stay there which can possibly point to the idea that the Truth Seeking Balls also act as exhaust pipes to regulate the amount of chakra the wielder has at any point in time. Just like the wielder can control the direction these spheres go, they may also be controlled in the context of how they attack such as rebounding off walls and causing blunt force trauma to objects or targets.

10\. Juubi (The Shinju is the source of chakra and possibly the reason for all creation. That being said. I believe that it has unlimited chakra. I'll repeat it again: UNLIMITED CHAKRA. As both Kurama and Naruto see, it can't be sensed in Sage Mode which means it os connected to the planet itself and therefore has access to all the nature chakra it needs and can theoretically never tire of chakra. That being said, it is not invincible as it can tire mentally and it can succumb to exhaustion and massive amounts of pain otherwise it wouldn't be sealable. Finally we get to a subject of much debate. It has many names such as the Kamigan, the Juubigan, the Mangekyou Rinnegan or simply known as the Juubi's eyes. After much debate with my friends and looking into it myself, I have come to the conclusion that the eyes of the Juubi do not do anything other than signify the connection to the beast most likely sealed inside the wielder. What about access to the Mugen Tsukuyomi? Well you need a Rinnegan and access to a huge amount of chakra that only the Juubi most likely possesses so it depends on how many people the wielder wants to trap in it.

-Savior of Six Paths

 **Well! That was a doozy to write. I wrote this all down about two years ago and I couldn't think of anything better to start this work off with than this analysis. Anyways, if you want your wisdom (whether it is silly or serious) put in, please PM me and I will gladly type them in and give you credit for adding to this fic. Until next time!**


End file.
